Wings of Fire
by Cranberry Knight-XIII
Summary: Spyro arrives back in the Dragon Realms...only to find Ripto is back up to no good! And this time, he's planning to scatter the Dragonflies all over the Realms! Not only that, but Ripto can now talk to Spyro via telepathy link! Could it get any worse? Now discontinued/uploaded final chapter! Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **As of 4/18/2015, this story has been discontinued, but I uploaded an old chapter (though it is unfinished, apologies!) for those to enjoy regardless. This story is incomplete, but I have no desire to continue it. I still hope you enjoy it, and feel free to **review**!

-**Cranberry Knight-XIII**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wings of Fire<span>**

Chapter 1/2 - A New Crisis

"Spyro! I found it!"

Spyro's leathery ear twitched at the noise and used his acute nose to track down the speaker. He squeezed through a small divide in a bluff and emerged onto the other side, blinking in the harsh sunlight that greeted him. The light was so bright here! He inhaled the familiar scent of fresh grass and mystical dragons. To his right was a waterfall that descended the side of the bluff; at its base, a pool was built to catch the water for the sheep to drink. The sheep! Spyro snapped his head and searched for the goofy furrballs that lumbered around all day. He relaxed when he saw them cantering over to an apple tree.

Running through the middle of the central valley was a small river with crystal-clear water. Spyro could just imagine taking a running leap off the bluff and soaring just an inch above the water, dragging his claws along the surface.

His panther-like friend, Hunter, swung a defiant fist in the air. "Finally! I was beginning to think we'd never get back," he said.

"It's good to be home, again, huh?" Spyro replied. He spread his small fiery wings to soak in as much sun as possible. The warmth felt amazing on his purple scales.

They were back. The Dragon Realms were as peaceful as ever…or so Spyro thought.

"Hey…" Spyro began as he looked around. His eyes widened. "Where are all the dragons? Where is everybody?"

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed before Spyro's eyes. Spyro winced and covered his face with a wing. Then, the light dimmed, and revealed somebody Spyro never wanted to see again..

"Ripto?!" Spyro shouted. "What are _you _doing here?"

Ripto, in his pathetic purple cloak and thick eyebrows, merely snorted and laughed uncontrollably. Then, he drew from his pocket a glimmering scepter with an emerald stone on top. He waved it around, summoning five ugly brutes from the tip of his scepter, falling to the ground in a heap. Hunter yelped and tried to shoot one with an arrow, but the big oaf merely plucked his bow from his hand and snapped it in two.

"Aww, come on!" Hunter whined, "ya know how long it took me to buy that thing? Too long, pal!" And he rushed at the hairy enemy.

Unfortunately, Hunter wasn't very skilled with his fists and completely missed the enemy's jaw. The hairy thing just backhanded Hunter over the side of the hill. Spyro winced as a loud _thunk! _came from Hunter's impact.

"I did it once, and I'll do it again, Ripto!" Spyro snarled menacingly. "The Dragon Realms will never be yours! Get out of here!"

Ripto cackled and waved off Spyro's threat like an annoying fly. He turned to the five Riptocs and kicked one in the butt. "Come on, you good-for-nothing morons! We've got some Dragonflies to capture!"

His blinding portal appeared, waiting for Ripto to enter. His Riptocs pushed him aside and strode through first. Ripto huffed and jabbed one in the back who was trailing behind.

Spyro mustered up his strength and ducked his head down, then burst towards Ripto. Since the course of Spyro's previous journey, his horns had grown quite a bit, and now stood a full seven inches. At the last second before the purple dragon skewered Ripto, however, he stepped aside and Spyro ran right by him, leaving him dazed when he crashed into a rock. Spyro groaned in frustration as Ripto exited the Dragon Realms and once again, out of Spyro's clutches. Then, a strange buzzing sound came from Spyro's ear. He scratched at it furiously until it finally died away, emitting a faint cackle upon it ceased.

_It was Ripto! How did he get in my head?_ Spyro thought.

_You pathetic little dragon! I went easy on you before, but now I won't be so generous! _Ripto's voice chimed. Spyro rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he froze when Ripto spoke again. _Maybe I can't hurt you directly, but nothing will stop me from draining the power of the Dragons! You had the aid of the mighty dragons last time, but what are you going to do when they're all gone? _

"Ha! As if!" Spyro scoffed, "like the Elders would ever lose to someone like you! Go die in a hole, Ripto."

Inside of Spyro's head, Ripto howled as his ego was slightly fizzled. But he continued on, as usual. _Who said I was going to fight an Elder Dragon, pipsqueak? They get their power from the Dragonflies, and little did you know, I scattered the Dragonflies! The Elders can't last long without the power of the Dragonfly, and as the days go by, the Dragon Realms will fall! _

Spyro was speechless. It was true! The Elders couldn't survive without the Dragonflies!

Ripto's voice began to get dim. _We'll meet again, Spyro! _

Besides the bad news, Spyro was still as snappy as ever.

"Yeah. Count on it."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>This story is only two chapters long, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Review, if you feel so inclined!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I published this story a very long time ago and planned on continuing it, and this is the last chapter I wrote years ago. Even though I am not continuing this story, I wanted to upload this old chapter regardless. Please note: this story is **discontinued!** I hope you enjoy!

Valiantly,

**Cranberry Knight-XIII**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wings of Fire<strong>

Chapter 2/2 - A New Adventure

"Spyro?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm the one with the cracked skull here!"

"Oh, _please_! You'd complain if you got a paper cut!"

"Yeah, well that's more than what Spyro got–nothing!"

"Ugh…You're hopeless."

"Hush, young ones. He is beginning to wake now."

Bianca, Sparx, Hunter, and a large Dragon Master crowded around a small, purple dragon crumpled on the cool grass. The foursome watched in anticipation as his leathery eyelid slowly creaked open. His purple eyes – to match his indigo dragon scales – snapped fully open in shock after the past events rushed back into his brain. He sat up quickly and groaned, rubbing his head.

Spyro glanced around in confusion, the blood beginning to drain from his head. "Wh– what happened?" he asked, then caught sight of the large Elder behind him. He clambered to his feet and bowed low, his fiery wings spread wide and spiral horns parallel to the ground. "Dragon Master," Spyro breathed.

"Yes, yes, pleased to make your acquaintance once again. Now, how are you feeling?" the Dragon Master leaned down to peer at Spyro closely.

Spyro looked away, unsure if the Elder could read his thoughts, his gaze was so intense. Should he tell the Elder about the telepathic Ripto? Hot air exited the Master's nostrils, making Spyro turn back to the Dragon Master. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little, I dunno, shocked. But anyways, Dragon Master, Ripto is–"

"We already told him," Bianca interrupted. Her bright orange dress fluttered slightly in the breeze, giving her a sort of wispy look.

Spyro scratched his head with a golden claw, thinking fast.

_Should I tell him? _Spyro contemplated. _Maybe I should tell Sparx first. He might know what to do…but what if he doesn't believe me? Then I'm really stuck! Oh, forget it. I'll figure it out later. _

"Spyro!" Hunter said loudly, breaking Spyro's train of thought. "You're zonin' out, man. You sure you're okay? We wouldn't want you to go all loopy on us and singe our butts with that breath of yours!"

Spyro had to laugh. He turned to Hunter and made a big show of opening his mouth wide, then gulping in a huge breath. Hunter's eyes widened and he turned tail, diving over the side of the bank into the river. A loud splash sounded and a burst of droplets flew everywhere. When Hunter surfaced, looking around cautiously, he still saw Spyro sitting at the bank, looking confused.

The purple dragon drew in a breath and reared back, ready to deliver a flaming whip of fire. He spread his wings and beat down hard, yet digging his claws into the ground so he didn't lift into the air.

Nothing.

There was no warm feeling that grew in his stomach, building and building until he could literally feel flame traveling upwards, then exploding out of his mouth. There was no familiar wave of hot air that escaped from his open mouth after a successful dragon fire breath spell.

Spyro looked at the Dragon Master in despair. "My fire breath! It's gone!"

The great emerald Dragon Master shook his head. "I know not of this. Of course, I have my fire breath, I believe…" He stretched his jaws out, but produced no fire, just like Spyro. "Impossible! The secret of fire is entwined around ancient dragon blood. Bianca, do you know anything of this?" The green dragon turned to the young witch, who was looking thoughtfully off into the distance.

"Well," she began, "I can't really explain why you don't have your fire breath anymore, but I have always known a spell for dragons so that they can learn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed what little there was! The Spyro series has always been a delight of my childhood, but I no longer have interest in writing about it. Thank you to those who reviewed!

FIN.


End file.
